Tears
by jenaca
Summary: Soul and Maka one-shots!
1. Nightmares

Both Soul and Maka had always suffered from nightmares.

When the nightmares were bad enough the other would wake up because of the disturbance in their soul wavelength. The first few months of living together was hell with all of their sleepless nights. And finally after a year of living like this, they agreed that if one had a nightmare they would go in and sleep with they other one.

This arrangement worked amazingly seeing as they didn't get nightmares while they were next to one another.

But there were those very few and scattered times where Soul wouldn't go to Maka, like that night.

Maka had woken up because of the harsh disturbances in Soul's soul wavelength. So she waited for him to come in and scooted towards the wall to make room for him, but he never did.

She could tell he was awake by the quivering wavelength, so why wasn't he coming in? She hated when he did this. Whenever she got a nightmare she would go lean on him but he wouldn't lean on her?

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, she hopped out of bed and made her way towards him room, the floor cold against her feet.

Once at his room she knocked.

"Soul?" She asked softly.

There was no answer.

"Soul?" She called again, a bit louder this time.

"Go away." He called from the room, his voice sounding funny.

"I'm not leaving." Maka sternly told him and opened the door.

Soul was sitting on top of bed with his knees to his chest. Instead of being inside his covers he was out of them with a brown blanket thrown over his head like a hood and wrapped tightly around him.

"Maka, get out." He told her thickly, not looking at her.

"Soul what happened to our deal? You're supposed to come to my room if you have a nightmare." She replied, walking toward his bed.

"I'm fine." He sniffed.

"I can feel your wavelength Soul, I know you're not fine." Before he could say anything else she sat on his bed and looked up at him.

With the pale moonlight, she could see light glistening off of his face and eyes and that's when she realized: He was_ crying_.

"Are you _crying?" _She asked incredulously, getting closer to his face.

"No." He said stubbornly, not meeting her eyes. "I'm _fine_. Go away Maka."

"Soul." She whispered as she moved her position so she was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Reaching her arms out, she brought her hands to the sides of his face and wiped away his tears. "Soul look at me." She demanded, keeping her hands on his face.

He finally looked up at her, eyes were red and puffy and his red irises were boring into her. He looked so... _raw_.

"You can talk to me you know," She told him, "we're partners."

Those seemed to be the magic words. Still clutching his blanket, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She brought her arms around his neck under the blanket and started rubbing circles on his back.

"Shh, it's okay Soul." She cooed. She could feel his hot tears seeping though the shoulder of her pajamas.

A few minutes and many comforting words later, he finished crying. They didn't let go of each other though, they stayed as they were.

"Man," Soul mumbled. "That was so uncool."

Maka felt a giggle rise up in her throat as he sat up and once again, she put her hands on either side of his face.

The hair coming from underneath the blanket was a knotted mess and his cheeks were stained but he looked much better than before. They rested their foreheads together and looked into the other's eyes for an extended moment before wrapping their arms around each other again.

* * *

"Can't you go faster?" Spirit exclaimed impatiently as Stein lock picked Maka and Souls front door.

"Shut up." Stein said crossly.

"I just want to see my baby girl! Why won't she answer her door?" Spirit cried over dramatically.

The door finally clicked and Spirit flew in.

"Maka!" He called, running towards her room. "Daddy's here!"

Stein walked sluggishly to the hall and stood with his should against it watching his stupid friend run into her room.

Spirit ran out of her room. "Stein! Maka isn't in there! Where is she?!" His eyes widened. "Oh my! That Soul better not of defiled my little girl!"

Stein followed closely as his idiotic friend threw open Souls door. They saw a brown heap laying sideways on the middle of the bed with a pair of skinny legs clad in green pajamas sticking out.

That's when Stein felt it. Their resonance was in _perfect_ harmony. He grabbed the back of Spirits collar and covered his mouth before he could start screaming.

"Shut up." Stein hissed in his ear. "Do you feel that? Their resonance is _perfect_ and they aren't even trying."

Spirit listened to him and they quietly made their way to the side of Souls bed.

Soul was curled up against Maka with an arm and leg thrown over her, only his face sticking out of the blanket while Maka was mostly on her back yet faced towards him.

Spirit gasped, "He dare touch my baby girl?!" He was about to split this scene up before looking at Soul's face. It was tear stained and his eyes were puffy and pink. He looked at his daughter and noticed that her shoulder was crinkled and damp.

He slumped. His little girl was the best. She must have comforted this sharkish freak and then fallen asleep in here.

"Can't do it, huh?" Stein laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here. We'll talk to them later."

Tears ran down Spirits eyes as they walked out of his daughters apartment. "Did you see that! I raised my Maka so well! My darling girl!"

Stein rolled his eyes but silently agreed with him.


	2. Papercut

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! :D**

* * *

"_OUCH!_" Maka screeched from her place on the armchair, holding up her finger to her face._  
_

Soul and Maka were currently sitting in the living room, Soul watching some program on TV and Maka reading. It was a normal routine for them for the end of the day. Even after a mission it was a nice thing to do to relax before bed time.

Soul jumped up from his position and scurried over to his meister.

"What happened?" The eighteen year-old asked, looking down at Maka.

Tears pooled into Maka's green eyes and her lip stuck out. "I got a paper cut." She cooed, setting down her book.

The weapon was torn between melting at the adorable face she was making or laughing because of the stupid reason she was making it.

"Come on," He told her, choosing neither, "Let's fix it up."

Maka nodded and got up from the chair, cradling her hand against her chest.

They made their way to their small bathroom with Soul in the lead. He ushered her to sit on the toilet as he rummaged through the drawers for a band-aid and neosporin. After finding the supplies her went over and kneeled in front of her.

She was wiping away a couple tears the had escaped her eyes as she held out her bleeding finger to him.

He got to work on her finger. "So you cry when you get a paper cut but not when you _actually_ get hurt?"

The teen glared at her weapon. "Paper cuts hurt." She whined defensively.

Soul showed off his sharp teeth with a grin and shook his head.

"There." Soul said after a moment of silence. "Done."

Maka looked at her red band-aid before looking back at him. "Thanks." She muttered quietly, turing her head to the side.

Soul grabbed her hand and stood up, pulling her with him. Dragging her back to the living room, he didn't let go until she was safe on the couch and then curled up beside her. He laid his head on her shoulder and grabbed her right hand with both of his.

They both sighed contently as Maka leaned into him and decided to pursue a safer activity of watching TV.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end it D; Feel free to give me any suggestions cause I'm horrible with coming up with ideas.**


End file.
